


Dreaming in Waves

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry is a stubborn little shit, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started in a lift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming in Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first work, lets hope it's not terrible. I was bored and used a plot generator which pronounced:
> 
> The story begins in a lift.  
> Someone is diagnosed with a mental illness.  
> It's a story about the effects of war.  
> Your character takes control of the situation.
> 
> Shall we begin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED

Harry hated lifts. 

It wasn't anything too personal, they just had a habit of ruining his day. It seemed like everytime he stepped into one, there was another adoring fan, familiar face, angry boss, and if Harry was especially lucky, an ex-death eater.

Today, it was the latter. The worst part, Harry supposed, was that the day had started off so well. He got up early, made breakfast without blowing something up, and walked to work at the ministry. Not once was he abducted by gigging young witches, or ambushed by reporters. Needless to say, he was in a pretty good mood. Until he reached the lifts. 

There was only one Harry could enter, with only one other occupant. Of course, it had to be -

¨Malfoy?¨ Harry stopped, halfway into the lift, staring in shock at his ex-rival. Draco had... well, he grown up. He was less 'pointy,' though still definitely thin, and his hair was more natural, styled perfectly as always. He was wearing what appeared to be muggle clothes, dark jeans and a black silk button up. ¨What the f- Are those muggle clothes?¨

Draco nodded with a small quirk of his lips. ¨Lovely to see you too, Potter. I've been well, thanks for asking,¨ he drawled in the same voice that Harry knew from their Hogwarts days. ¨Now, are you going to stand there gawking at me or actually enter the lift?¨ Draco raised a pale brow as he gestured to where Harry was standing.

Harry flushed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked forwards to stand next to Draco. The lift moved at a painstakingly slow pace, both of it's occupants remaining stubbornly silent.

 

DMHPDMHP

 

¨What did you just say?¨ Harry spoke, hands clutching the arms of the chair. Monthly psyche checks, as Kingsley liked to call it, were required when you were an Auror. Harry liked to call it, strange and unusual torture.

Healer Celeste Eirny sat behind her desk, looking through a manilla file with 'Potter, Harry James' written across the top. She took off her thick glasses with a sigh, hands coming up to rub at her temples. ¨I knew I would regret taking this job,¨ she grumbled quietly, before finally looking him in the eye. ¨Auror Potter, I said that I've taken you off active duty.¨

Harry stood furiously, one hand running through his already messy hair. ¨Why? You can't just do that for no reason!¨

¨I have a perfectly valid reason Auror Potter, one that I have explained to you many times.¨

¨Thinking that I have some- some bullshit issue isn't a valid reason!¨

¨Sit down, Auror, before you break something!¨ At the sound of Healer Eirny's voice, sharp compared to the gentle tones that he was used to, Harry sat down in surprise.

He waved his hands weakly. ¨It's just - I don't - It's not fair!¨

¨Harry, your mind - it's damaged. You must have noticed memory loss, trouble concentrating, loss of feeling in parts of your body," Healer Eirny listed calmly, a single strand of her long dark hair falling into her eyes. ¨It's unsafe for you to work in the field, not only for you, but for your partner as well.¨

Harry flinched guiltily as he thought of Ron. Recently, the redhead had been injured in what should have been a simple search. Though he protested, Harry knew it was his fault. He'd lost focused, leaving Ron vulnerable. He sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Healer Eirny was right. His mind would wander, he would lose track of time, and it was starting to happen more often.

¨Fine.¨

¨I'm sorry, what was that Auror?¨ The Healer innocently looked up from her notes. 

¨I said fine. I don't like it, but fine.¨ Harry stood and with a tight nod to Healer Eirny, turned to the door. Before he left, he paused. ¨I can still do desk work right?¨

The last thing Harry heard as he walked out of the Healers office was her echoing laughter.

 

DMHPDMHP

 

Harry marched down the hall, a hand coming up to tug on his hair. Desk work. For almost 3 months - there was no way that this would go down well with Kingsley. The hand that wasn't currently trying to rip his hair from his head,  clenched around a piece of parchment . It was a reference paper for Kingsley, explaining why Eirny thought he was broken. 

The raven haired man paused in the middle of the empty hall, taking a deep breath in. His free hand came up to rest against the wall, the other swiped roughly against his eyes. It had been almost a year since he'd given up on wearing glasses and had switched to magical vision correction. He had to admit, he missed the comfort of the familiar frames resting against his skin.

"So we meet again," a voice drawled, startling Harry. He spun towards the noise, making eye contact with a blonde figure for the second time today.

As he opened his mouth to retort, the world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So, chapter one. What did y'all think? Let me know please!


End file.
